The present invention relates to antifungal and anti-Pneumocystis compounds with a substituent group at the 3' position of the homotyrosine peptide.
There presently exists a need for new antifungal and anti-Pneumocystis compounds due to an increase in the number of isolates which are resistant to conventional agents. Also, conventional agents show somewhat high levels of toxicity, which limits the usefulness of these agents. Lastly, the incidence of Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia is increasing, particularly in view of the high incidence of immunocompromised patients, e.g., suffering with AIDS.